Llámame
by Tomatoland
Summary: Emma pensaba que Antonio sería su amor del verano, pero tal vez él estaba interesado en otra persona. Basado en la canción Call Me Maybe, de Carly Rae Jepsen.


Ciiao ~

Bueno pues, hacía tiempo que esta idea me rondaba por la mente, pero aquellos que me conozcan sabrán que soy un poco perezosa… El caso, hace mil por Tumblr vi algo que me dio unas ganas terribles de escribirlo… Y aquí está ~

One-shot, si me metiera en otra historia multichapter, me tendría que pegar un tiro.

**Título: **Llámame.

**Anime/Manga: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Personajes/Pairings: **Emma (Bélgica), Antonio (España), Lovino (Italia del Sur), Govert (Holanda). No sé exactamente qué pareja poner.

**Basado en: **canción "Call Me Maybe" de Carly Rae Jepsen. Bueno, sobre todo en su videoclip.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a su creador Himaruya.

* * *

-Oye Lovi, -comenzó a hablar Emma mientras caminaban por las calles de aquel pueblo. -¿Te das cuenta de que aquí nunca pasa nada interesante?

Lovino Vargas, su amigo de la infancia, simplemente le miró interrogante, y seguidamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor colocándose la mano a modo de visera para evitar la molestia del sol. En aquel pueblo pequeño donde ambos solían veranear no solía haber mucho movimiento, durante el día la gente estaba ocupada trabajando en el campo, y los que no hacían esto, iban y venían de la playa más cercana, buscando refrescarse. Pero por las calurosas calles casi no se veía ni un alma.

-No me lo recuerdes, ¡que si sigo viniendo es por ti, joder! –Respondía de forma agresiva, como de costumbre, su amigo italiano, mientras con su mano libre trataba de abanicarse sin éxito alguno. –_Dio_, aún queda para llegar a casa de Govert.

-Lo sé, Lovi, lo sé –decía la rubia entre risas. Pensando durante unos segundos, señaló hacia la tercera casa a su derecha. –Es aquella de allí, si no recuerdo mal. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verle?

-Tengo ganas de tirarme delante de su aire acondicionado. Nuestra amistad es puro interés –respondía con orgullo alzando la cabeza. Aunque en el fondo, Emma sabía que se apreciaban mutuamente.

Ella y sus dos mejores amigos, Lovino y Govert, cada verano se reunían en aquel pequeño pueblo donde pasaron su infancia. Ahora, de los tres el único que seguía viviendo allí era Govert; y por ello, los otros dos solían aprovecharse de su poca amabilidad y ocupaban su casa en verano. Lovino se divertía criticando a Govert y buscando pelea con él por cada cosa que hacía, y aunque se quejaba de la falta de chicas de su gusto en aquel lugar, no les fallaba ni un solo verano. Govert, por su parte, prácticamente cuidaba de ellos dos, siempre mostrándose de mal humor, como era habitual en él.

Sin duda, la que mejor lo pasaba aquellos meses era Emma, la chica del grupo, la protegida de ambos. Disfrutaba tanto pasando tiempo con ellos, como viendo sus incesantes y divertidas peleas, en las cuales siempre acababa participando como intermediaria.

-Yo creo que sí os tenéis algo de cariño en el fondo –contestaba mientras reía ligeramente al ver la cara de disgusto de Lovino al escucharle.

Alzó la mano al llegar a su destino y dio un par de golpes secos en la puerta de la casa del holandés. -¡Goooooveeeeeert! –Llamó, casi cantando su nombre, y esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos y allí nadie aparecía. Emma miró hacia Lovino, quien seguía abanicándose con la mano. No sabía si era por el tremendo calor, o por la larga espera allí fuera, pero su amigo estaba perdiendo los nervios a la velocidad de la luz. Se le notaba en la cara, casi podía imaginarse sus dientes rechinas de rabia contenida.

-¡Maldita sea, tulipán! ¡¿Quieres abrir de una vez?! –El italiano comenzó a tocar al timbre de la casa una y otra vez sin descanso, casi al borde de fundirlo. –¡Quieres matarnos, bastardo traidor!

Tras oír unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta, ambos miraron hacia el frente de repente y se callaron. La puerta al fin se abrió, revelando a un alto chico rubio con mirada penetrante, aunque lo que más destacaba de él era su extraño peinado. Rápidamente, Emma se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo debido al largo tiempo sin verse y lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Lovino, por otro lado, estalló en carcajadas.

-Echaba de menos tu pelo –se acercó a él, dándole un suave puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, la máxima prueba de afecto que se podría observar por parte del italiano.

-¡Gov, Gov! –Saltaba Emma de felicidad. -¡Te echamos mucho de menos!

-Ya… -Respondía Govert suspirando mientras les dejaba entrar y cerraba la puerta. Ese sería otro verano movido y ajetreado…

Emma no perdió tiempo y en el mismo recibidor de la casa comenzó a hablar sin cesar con el holandés, contándole como les había ido el viaje y todo lo que habían estado hablando Lovino y ella de camino. Govert asentía, comentando algunas de las cosas, hasta que miró hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que no había rastro de su otro invitado.

-¿Y el mocoso italiano? –Preguntó resignado, interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-¿Eh? Hace un momento estaba aquí…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar tras haber pasado por la cocina antes. Supusieron como primera opción que no habría perdido tiempo y estaría asaltando la nevera de Govert, pero no era así. De hecho, allí se encontraba, en la sala de estar tirado sobre unos de los sillones, el más expuesto al aire acondicionado. Su expresión reflejaba alegría y comodidad, incluso sonreía ampliamente. Ambos sabían que ni nada ni nadie lograría que se levantara de allí.

-¡Serás mierda…! ¡Lo has dejado todo tirado donde te ha dado la gana! –Gritaba Govert, perdiendo fácilmente los nervios mientras señalaba hacia las mochilas que había traído Lovino, ahora yacentes y desperdigadas por el suelo.

Emma reía viendo las miradas que ambos se echaban y ordenó un poco las mochilas, tratando de calmar al rubio. Después se acercó a Lovino y, tirando de su brazo, le obligó a levantarse del sofá. Poco le importó la cara de pocos amigos que ponía él ante el gesto de la chica.

-Está bien. Olvidémoslo por ahora –les tranquilizaba Emma, abrazándose a ambos. –Tenemos todo el verano para discutir. Por ahora salgamos un rato.

-¿Has oído, imbécil? –Se burlaba Lovino. –Olvídalo, cabeza de buque.

-… -Govert le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intimidante. –Bailaré sobre tu tumba.

···

Le habían pedido a Govert que les hiciera una visita guiada por allí, como hacían cada año. Y aunque conocieran aquellas calles y aquellos campos casi como la palma de su mano, se dejaban guiar por el rubio, comentando lo que veían, lo que había cambiado ese año, lo que habían construido nuevo… Tras pasear por el centro del pueblo y ver un par de tiendas, se dirigieron hacia los campos que lo bordeaban, donde se encontraban las tierras de cultivo. Antes, Govert solía ir a ayudar, por lo tanto, varias personas se acercaban a saludarle, provocando en él una reacción de disgusto de la que Lovino se burlaba con diversión.

Emma se encontraba a gusto, no paraba de hablar con ninguno de los dos, ni de reírse; hasta que de repente, se paró en seco, mirando hacia uno de los lados del camino por el que paseaban. Tras dar un par de pasos más, sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta de que la chica no les seguía, y se giraron mirándola casi igual de desconcertados.

-¡Emma! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ven aquí! –Llamaba Lovino con las manos en los bolsillos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Gov… -Llamó ella, aún sin mirarles, y haciéndole una señal con la mano de que se acercara.

Govert alzó una ceja algo confundido. No tenía ni idea de por qué le llamaba. Vaciló unos pocos segundos y dio la vuelta para comenzar a andar hacia ella. Lovino hizo lo mismo, pero quedándose tras Govert con los brazos cruzados; miraba alrededor buscando qué era eso que había llamado tanto la atención de la rubia.

-Allí… -Señalaba Emma.

Govert dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba su dedo índice, forzando un poco la vista para fijarse bien, ya que realmente no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando. Sus cejas se alzaron en señal de sorpresa al darse cuenta de a qué se refería ella.

-¡Preséntamelo!

Porque no señalaba a algo, sino a alguien.

Se encontraba alejado de ellos, pero aún así se podía apreciar que se trataba de un chico de edad similar a la suya, alto y con la piel algo bronceada. Se notaba que tenía el cuerpo fuerte y bien cuidado, y allí estaba, trabajando bajo el duro sol, parándose de vez en cuando para retirar el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y volviendo al trabajo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa. Emma se encontraba emocionada. ¿Había un chico así en el pueblo y nunca lo supo? Necesitaba conocerlo cuanto antes.

Lovino lo miraba con desprecio, podía saber todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga solo viendo como lo mirada. _Vale, no está mal, pero no es para tanto… Hay miles iguales que él, _pensó bufando con hastío.

-Emma, un poco más y se te caen las bragas –comentó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Govert rápidamente reaccionó y le dedicó una fría y penetrante mirada, haciendo que retrocediese un par de pasos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Quiere conocerlo! –Respondía Emma, ignorando su comentario.

-Vámonos, venga… -Esta vez, fue Govert quien la ignoró a ella, tirando de Emma y Lovino de camino a casa.

Prácticamente tuvo que empujarles durante todo el camino y escuchar las continuas preguntas de Emma de por qué se había negado a presentárselo. Govert sentía que sus oídos iban a estallar de un momento a otro; si ya sufría con las estupideces que soltaba Lovino por la boca, solo habían que añadirle las constantes preguntas de Emma sobre aquel chico.  
Y al fin, por suerte para él, estaban de vuelta en su casa. Ahora podría meterse en su habitación, abandonarlos a su suerte y…

-Admítelo, no quieres presentárselo porque es tu novio –Lovino apareció por detrás suya, sonriendo con seguridad. -¡Govert es marica!

-¡Lovi! No digas eso –le defendió Emma, antes de que el holandés tuviera tiempo de darse la vuelta y cogerle del cuello. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la paciencia y ella lo sabía. –Seguro que es por otro motivo, ¿a qué sí, Gov? –Dijo sonriente.

-No me llevo bien con ese imbécil –respondió secamente Govert, fulminando con la mirada al italiano, que rápidamente se acobardó escondiéndose tras Emma. –Se llama Antonio, y trabajé con él un tiempo.

Emma le sonrió ligeramente, de un modo comprensivo. –Está bien, si no te llevas bien con él no volveré a decirte que me lo presentes, pero no tenía cara de mal chico.

-Pero de idiota sí –intervino Lovino, recibiendo una aprobación por parte de Govert por primera vez en su vida.

-Bueno, de todas formas, no sois vosotros los que os tenéis que fijar en él –respondió con seguridad Emma, retirándose con una sonrisa.

···

Los días pasaban, el verano avanzaba, y Emma temía llegar al final de la estación estival sin haberse presentado ante aquel chico. No podía perder el tiempo, lo tenía claro y se estaba mentalizando de ello.

Por ello, aquel camino que rodeaba los campos de cultivo era el más recorrido por Emma, que trataba sin descanso de llamar la atención de Antonio, aunque sus esfuerzos solo habían conseguido que le dedicara un par de miradas y unas cuantas sonrisas. Lovino y Govert la solían seguir varios pasos por detrás, mirándose con resignación y fastidio. Incluso se podría decir que gracias al repentino interés de la chica por el castaño, entre ellos se estaba fortaleciendo esa "bonita" amistad llena de insultos e intimidaciones.

Y así, comenzaron a faltar cada vez menos días para decirle adiós al verano.

···

Si algo amaba Lovino de Govert, era su pelo por las mañanas. Si para él ya era algo sumamente horrible y ridículo durante el día, por la mañana y sin peinar, con unos pelos hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, era todavía peor. Nada más verlo entrar por la puerta soltó una sonora carcajada, a punto de escupir su desayuno. Emma, que también le veía gracia al asunto, se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que el holandés viera la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-…¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? –Preguntó pegándole una colleja al italiano.

-N-nada –Lovino agachó la cabeza acobardado, murmurando para sí mismo toda una serie de insultos hacia el holandés.

Rápidamente, y con la intención de alegrar un poco aquel ambiente de buena mañana, Emma se puso en pie y dio un par de palmadas buscando llamar su atención.

-Chicos, he de deciros que hoy es el día –anunció con un extraño exceso de ilusión en el tono de voz.

Ambos se miraron, alzaron una ceja a modo de desconcierto casi a la vez, y volvieron la mirada hacia su amiga. No hicieron falta palabras para que ésta se diera cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de a qué se refería. Suspiró profundamente con una sonrisa.

-Hoy se celebra el fin del verano en el pueblo –les recordó, aquella fiesta se realizaba todos los años y siempre asistían. -¿No creéis que este año puede ser especialmente divertido?

En ese momento, Lovino se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo por no tener ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Por otra parte, Govert se llevó la mano a la frente con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Emma usaría dicha celebración para llevar a cabo sus propósitos. –Creía que ya habías olvidado todo lo relacionado con ese asunto… -Suspiró, resignado.

-¡Pues claro que no! Al menos quiero hablar con él antes de volver a casa –Emma estaba completamente convencida de lo que quería, por lo que Govert desistió de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Estaba emocionada, con muchas ganas de salir a la calle y encontrárselo, ya había elegido su ropa, estaría lista dentro de poco. Pero aún así tenía dos lastres con los que cargar que no parecían tener muchas ganas de cooperar. Govert y Lovino parecían haber hecho una alianza, pues en vez de obedecer a su amiga y prepararse para pasar el día en el pueblo, ambos reptaron hacia el sofá y se tumbaron, embobados con la televisión. Pero Emma no permitiría que nada ni nadie le arruinara el día. Con pies de plomo, se acercó hasta Lovino, el más blando de los dos, y tiró de él.

-¡Vamos, Lovi! ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa! Ven conmigo… -Le pedía mientras tiraba de su brazo, casi poniendo los ojos llorosos. -¡Te recompensaré! ¡Te invitaré a lo que quieras!

-¿En serio? –Lovino olvidó por completo el programa de televisión y se colocó de pie, miró por un momento a Emma y luego se dirigió a Gover. –Lo siento, ella me ofrece algo mejor, me retiro de la misión.

Govert se golpeó la frente, ¿por qué había intentado que alguien tan idiota y sencillo como Lovino le ayudara a quitarle las ganas de ir a la fiesta a Emma? Al italiano era fácil comprarle, y él debería saberlo. Se levantó resignado, le tocaría ir a esa estúpida fiesta y encontrarse con ese idiota de Antonio.

Con los gritos de Emma metiendo prisa de fondo, ambos se vistieron y en poco tiempo ya estaban saliendo de casa. Las calles se encontraban llenas de gente, nada que ver con el aspecto solitario y apagado de los primeros días de verano. Esa vez, todo el pueblo se había reunido para celebrar. Varias personas saludaban a Govert, y este apenas respondía haciendo un gesto con la mano y sin esbozar sonrisa alguna. Hasta que alguien llamó a su espalda, haciendo que se girara.

-¡Govert! ¡Amigo! –Un sonriente castaño le dio un cariñoso abrazo, como si se tratara de su amigo de toda la vida.

-Mierda.

Emma y Lovino se giraron al escuchar a su amigo maldecir en voz alta. En cuestión de segundos, Emma se encontraba justo al lado de Govert, dejando a Lovino un poco más adelante solo mirando hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos. _Ten amigos para esto…_ pensó mientras pateaba una piedra.

Govert miró hacia Emma, que parecía pedirle a gritos con la mirada que se lo presentara. A ese paso hasta Antonio se daría cuenta.

-Eh… Antonio, esta es Emma, una amiga… -La presentó, y Antonio, con su característica aura de felicidad, se acercó a darle dos besos a la chica, a modo de saludo.

-¡Es un placer! Los amigos de Govert son mis amigos –le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda al holandés, recibiendo a cambio una gélida mirada.

-¡También es un placer para mí! –Respondió Emma emocionada. –Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Govert, ¡qué chica más simpática! –Parloteaba alegremente, siempre con una sonrisa. De repente su mirada se posó en la figura que estaba cruzada de brazos detrás de Govert y Emma. -¿Y él? ¿Viene con vosotros?

Lovino sintió una mirada sobre él y en cuanto se encontró con los ojos verdes de Antonio, giró la cara casi instantáneamente y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a andar él solo. Antonio le miró desconcertado, no sabía a que había venido eso, pero una chispa de interés ardía en sus ojos. Y Govert se dio cuenta de ello. Emma seguía hablando animadamente con él, ambos eran muy parecidos en ese sentido. Y Govert, cansado de oír hablar de tonterías, decidió retirarse, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

El día transcurrió de aquella manera, Emma se encontraba radiante y segura de sí misma, todos se hallaba a su favor. Se estaba llevando realmente bien con Antonio; y aunque le daba lástima volver a la ciudad y no poder verle más, para eso estaban los teléfonos.

Miró a lo lejos y pudo ver, sentado en su banco del parque, a Lovino y Govert mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían esperándola? Emma suspiró, se despediría y volvería con sus amigos a casa. Alzó el brazo, llamándolos a voz de grito; pero, a su llamada solo acudió Govert, a paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Lovino no para de quejarse… -Anunció el holandés, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

-Sí, ya nos vamos –sonrió Emma. –Toño, ¿puedes esperar un momento?

Antonio asintió, y Emma se acercó al oído de Govert.

-Dame lo que te pedí que me guardaras esta mañana , ya sabes, el número de teléfono–le susurró, abriendo la mano. Govert suspiró resignado y se sacó del bolsillo un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad. –Gracias ~.

Pero cuando se giró para recibir a Antonio con una sonrisa, éste había desaparecido, ya no se encontraba frente a ella. Lo buscó con la mirada, hasta que llegó al banco donde se encontraba sentado antes Lovino solo.

La diferencia estaba en que ya no se encontraba solo.

Govert miró hacia Emma, sonriendo con diversión mientras esta les miraba incrédula al oír parte de la conversación.

-Me han dicho que te llamas Lovino, ¿por qué no viniste antes a presentarte? –Preguntó un Antonio sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado, con un brazo en el respaldo del banco y mirando hacia él.

-Te di la espalda, ¿no es obvio que no me daba la gana presentarme?

Antonio simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo -¿Sabes? Si alguna vez quieres venir al pueblo de nuevo, dímelo y quedamos –Se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo y en un pedazo de papel apuntó su nombre y su número de teléfono, dibujando al lado un par de graciosos tomates. Una vez hecho, le cedió el papel a un sorprendido Lovino que no podía evitar mantener los ojos abiertos como platos. –Será genial verte de nuevo.

Antonio miró hacia su reloj e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se levantó del banco, dejando a un sorprendido Lovino que miraba sin pestañear hacia el número de teléfono que le acababan de dar.

-¡Lo siento! Me tengo que ir a trabajar… Ya es demasiado tarde –se despidió andando a toda prisa. -¡Fue un placer, Lovi! ¡Y lo mismo digo, Emma! –Se fue agitando el brazo.

Lovino y Emma se miraron totalmente boquiabiertos. Emma no podía creerse que prácticamente había sido rechazada por… Lovino. Y Lovino simplemente no podía creerse nada.

De fondo podían oírse las carcajadas de Govert, que casi no podía mantenerse en pie de la risa.

-Te lo intenté advertir –concluyó entre risas.

* * *

Ea. Un ñordo más para mi colección [¿].

Realmente llevo un tiempo terriblemente obsesionada con esta canción.

¿Favs? ¿Reviews?

**Si dejáis algo, Lovi llamará a Toño pidiéndole una cita.**

Eeespero que os guste. Había material para hacer un multichapter, pero preferí dejarlo en one-shot. ¡Disfrutadlo! ¡Lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno!

Nos vemos, amores.

Love ya ~


End file.
